New Life
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Historical fic, I guess — Hong Kong dan sejarah. Hong Kong dan hidup barunya. Hong Kong, sebagai bagian China dan Hong Kong, sebagai negara yang berdiri sendiri.


_It is almost eleven years Hong Kong has been in the lap of People Republic of China. Beforehand, for approximately one hundred and fifty six years Hong Kong belonged to Britain that built it based on economic and political liberalism. At present, it becomes one of the Special Administrative Regions of PRC that allows it to maintain capitalist and democratic system._

—Cecep Zakarias El Bilad

_

* * *

_

**Awal.**

Hong Kong, atau Xiang Gang, sebenarnya sudah hidup. Bahkan sejak zaman dahulu ketika manusia baru mengenal batu halus. Hanya saja, keberadaannya saat itu memang belum dikenal secara luas. Dia masih bagian dari China—Wang Yao. Ia belum diakui secara diplomatik, karena memang bukan merupakan sebuah negara. Ingat, Hong Kong hanyalah wilayah kecil daratan China. Bahkan nama resmi pun belum punya. Maka, mari kita mulai kisah ini ketika Dinasti Qing membuat Zhōngguó menutup diri dari negara luar saja.

* * *

**Tahun 1773 abad ke-16**

.**  
**

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu mengisolasi negara seperti itu. Kami membutuhkanmu—membutuhkan sutera, tembikar, porselen, rempah, dan teh-mu." Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang mengernyitkan dahi pada orang yang diajak bicara. Rahangnya mengeras—tampak sudah tidak sabar dengan perlakuan yang ia—dan negaranya terima.

Sang subjek tertuju balik memicingkan mata. Raut wajah tetap tenang, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dalam hatinya kini terbakar? Ya, inilah alasan mengapa dia tak pernah suka pada Negara Blok Barat. Mereka pemaksa. _Sama sepertinya_. "Tidak, kami merasa nyaman seperti ini. Jadi tidak usah mencoba mengatur-atur."

Datar nada yang tersuara membuat perwakilan England tersebut makin terpancing emosi, "Baiklah! Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan terhadapku."

.

中華人民共和國

.

"Yao... Apa kau tak bisa melonggarkan sedikit kekanganmu pada dirimu sendiri?" Kali ini tampak personifikasi England dengan ekspresi nelangsa, "Aku tak ingin perwakilan negaraku itu membuka perang dengan kau." Dia benar-benar putus asa, pembicaraan yang didengarnya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Arthur yakin benar kalau setelah ini tak mungkin ada perdamaian di antara mereka. Pasti... perang akan terjadi.

Sementara personifikasi China di sana memijat kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, "A-aku pun tidak ingin hal mengerikan semacam itu terjadi, aru... Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Raja Dinasti Qing—orang yang punya kuasa mutlak atas China, tak mungkin mengizinkanku melakukan hal pertama yang kau sebutkan, aru." Lanjutnya merujuk pada usul Arthur untuk '_membuka diri_'.

Desahan masygul terdengar menggema dari kedua belah pihak, "Memang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan...," lirih bisik bersamaan.

.

Mulai dari sini, meletuslah Perang Opium. Yang terus berlanjut hingga Perang Opium II. —Dan kau tahu? Xiang Gang sedari tadi berada di situ. Hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan. Mendudukkan diri di sudut sepi tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia masih terlalu kecil. Tidak mengerti.

* * *

**29 Agustus 1942**

.**  
**

Kalau kau berpikir ini adalah hari yang biasa saja, maka kau salah besar. Setidaknya China kini tengah berduka. Mereka kalah perang dari England. Lalu? —lalu mereka harus menyetujui perjanjian damai yang diajukan Negara Eropa tersebut. Ini juga berarti mereka harus menyerahkan pulau kecil berharga mereka yang belum paham dunia—ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hong Kong. Atau, mari kita sebut dia Xiang Gang saja.

Mulai dari sini, bocah kecil itu menjadi koloni England. Menerima berbagai pelajaran bahwa ia adalah personifikasi wilayah. Yang berarti dia akan mengerti bagaimana _world system _bekerja. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah ia bisa kuat menghadapi segala?

* * *

**1 Juli 1997**

.**  
**

Kalau kau berpikir ini adalah hari yang biasa saja, maka kau salah besar. Setidaknya China kini tengah bersuka. Mau tahu mengapa? —kau benar, Hong Kong akan kembali. Xiang Gang akan kembali. Betapa gembira hati Yao, kekhawatiran tiada akhir yang membelenggunya selama ini pasti lenyap. Rasa tidak sabar mulai menguasai diri, ingin cepat-cepat melihat Xiang Gang versi (mungkin) sudah dewasa.

Dari kejauhan dapat dia lihat Arthur berjalan sembari merangkul seseorang. Mata Yao lekas bersinar, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu...

Mulai dari sini, Hong Kong memperoleh kebebasan. Bahkan Deng Xiaoping(1) memutuskan memberi otonomi dalam memerintah, beliau hanya akan mengatur soal pertahanan sosial dan hubungan diplomatik. Dengan begini, maka Xiang Gang memiliki hak sebagai negara sendiri, namun tak jua terpisah dari Yao—kakak yang ia sayangi. Nama resmi sebagai _Hong Kong (Xiānggǎng SAR)_ pun diberikan padanya.  
_  
__Sekarang, kita lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Xiang Gang... —yang_ official.

* * *

* * *

おわり

* * *

* * *

**A/N :**

- (1) _Deng Xiaoping_ adalah pemimpin China ketika Hong Kong dikembalikan dari England. Beliau berjanji akan menerapkan konsep 'satu negara dua sistem' pada China dan Hong Kong, sehingga keduanya dapat menggunakan sistem ekonomi masing-masing.

- Referensi (hilangkan spasi) :  
http : / / id . wikipedia . org / wiki / Hong_Kong  
http : / / en. wikipedia . org / wiki / Hong_Kong  
http : / / zakariaelbilad . multiply . com/ journal/ item/ 30  
http : / / hetalia. wikia. com / wiki / Hong_Kong

- _Originally posted for The Beginning Plot of Newborn Nation in _Hetalia World Forum, sebagai syarat agar bisa ikutan _Role Play_ di sana. Karena saya pikir pas dibaca-baca lumayan juga, akhirnya saya _publish_ aja deh. (**pede tingkat tinggi**)

- Mohon maaf bila ada kekeliruan, ini semua murni interpretasi saya mengungkapkan kembali kisah atas sejarah Hong Kong yang dijajah England lalu kembali pada _motherland_ awalnya. Jadi ya... kalo ada _error_ atau alur kecepetan, tolong dimaklumi gitu. **XDD** (**plak**) _Anyways, as always,_ feedback_'s love peoples_! **8D** _Arigatou for reading_~ Pahala menunggu Anda(**?**). Dan oh ya, mari berpartisipasi di _event_ tahunan terbesar bagi _Author_ Indonesia, **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards** (IFA)~

.

Salam orang keren(**?**),  
**Dilia**—ちゅ


End file.
